This invention relates generally to box structures, as for example are usable for produce (fruit and vegetables) packaging, and more particularly to boxes having walls consisting of plastic, certain of which are foldable, to provide open box tops which then may be rapidly closed by plastic, foldable lids removably attached to box plastic end walls.
Box structure or containers of the above type, as for produce such as grapes (for example), have been utilized employing wooden end walls which are relatively thick, to facilitate nailing, as referred to. However, such boxes must be extremely inexpensive, yet sturdy, whereas the cost of wood has become prohibitive. Efforts have been made, accordingly, to produce and use boxes made of paperboard; however, such boxes tend to entirely collapse when a number of filled boxes are stacked one on top of another, and they become weakened by contact with moisture associated with produce. There is need for improvements in construction of such boxes, enabling use of less expensive plastic materials, impervious to moisture.